User talk:Kaya
Welcome Hi and welcome to the wiki! I noticed you are using some elements on your user page which have been inspired by other Guild Wiki users. Could you please add a credits note on your user page. Something like "This user page has been inspired by User:Example1, User:Example2 and User:Example3." will be fine. I hope you enjoy your time with us! -- (talk) 03:35, 11 January 2007 (CST) : For sure, I'll get on that as soon as possible. I'm not all too quick with the stuff. Anyway, thanks for the welcome and the advise. Always appreciated 03:45, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::No problem. :) Btw, in the guildwiki we don't use stars on talk pages, just colons to indent replies. -- (talk) 03:50, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::lol and there I thought I was being cool. ;) Thanks for some more "good to know" information 03:58, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::Hehe. If you need to know anything feel free to ask on my talk page. -- (talk) 04:28, 11 January 2007 (CST) Bout' Your Sig A small note about your sig. The singature should, according to the new sig policy, clearly show what the users user name is. A sig icon in most cases isn't enough. For example, who would think that someone with an axe icon as a sig is called User:Kaya? My gem icon is a good (and possibly the only) example of a sig icon which is enough without the user name. You should add your name to your sig. :) -- (talk) 18:09, 11 January 2007 (CST) : Done Deal ;) Thanks 18:20, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Great. :) -- (talk) 21:29, 11 January 2007 (CST) Axe Icon Kaya, i noticed you uploaded your axe icon and i thought it would look good as an "under construction" image. I hope you don't mind me "borrowing" it? Thanks! I'll remove it right away if you disagree with me. By the way, nice user page ^^. Trace 18:20, 11 January 2007 (CST) : Hey Thanks Trace! Nope, it's yours to use. I credit guild wars for the emblem art I borrowed from their site. I never even thought of it as a under construction icon, but hey it looks good there. Great Idea! 18:29, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Awesome! Appreciate it! Trace 19:07, 11 January 2007 (CST) Cool User Page Just popped in to say that your user page looks cool. -- (talk) 22:58, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Hey thanks! It's a work in progress thats for sure. I still dont really know what i'm doing other than trial and error, but i'm glad you like it. 00:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Congratulations, you made it to The List! Be proud. -- (talk) 01:37, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::Wow Gem I'm Honor'd. Seriously... I'm speachless. And proud is a good word for it. Thanks for your inspiration along the way. Don't quit! :D oh ya, and congrats on adminship. That's totally freekin awesome. Honestly I would have thought you were a admin already o.0 02:36, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Really nice user page and really nice icons! --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:14, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks! I'm still fiddling with things, trying to make is look just a little bit better and as original as I can. I think i might change the color scheme up a little. And ya, the icons are kinda fun. Feel free to use them as you wish... and although the words not really out yet... I'll be taking icon requests. 02:36, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::It's definitely one of the best user pages I've seen! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 12:05, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::::Thanks Bexor! 14:01, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Awesome page! It's not just the collapsible bit, but it's also simple but nice looking when expanded. ~ Pae 21:33, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::I got to admit, if there would be a "best looking user page contest" you'd win it Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::Thank You! (all of you) It's nice to know people like what I've done. 09:42, 9 February 2007 (CST) Problem With IE Yo, Azroth gave me the heads up that my user page has rendering problems on IE. I've verified it on IE7. Apparently, the navbars of the left characters run over to character cell to the right. And they re-adjust themselves when you expand them. They look fine on FF. Strange. Just wondering if you have any idea on what could be wrong. I basically dumped the divs as a template, so I wonder if the inclusion confused IE in some way... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 11:28, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Ya, I noticed that too. I don't use FF, so I don't know what it looks like when it's right, nut i'll play around with it a bit, and see if i can get something that makes its look right with IE. No promises though... I'm still just a nub when it comes to the wiki code. :D 11:33, 18 January 2007 (CST) :: I replied on your talk page 11:58, 18 January 2007 (CST) Don't Know If You Noticed... (Mixed Up Images) Um, not sure if you've noticed, but on your beastiary page the Hellhound picture and the skale picture are in the wrong boxes. By the way I love your userpage :D --Blobulator 01:34, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Wow, i didn't even notice :P Thanks for bringing that to my attention. 01:37, 19 January 2007 (CST) Page Template I've decided to use Aberrant80's page layout for my own user page, and she said it had elements borrowed from yours. She suggested I clear the borrowed borrowed info with you :P --Arkhar 22:05, January 23 2007 (MST) :Wait, wha? Aberrant is a female? o_O - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 01:00, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::I wouldn't know 0_o But, in reply to your request Arkhar. Ya, you can use totally use whatever you want from my user space. Btw, you've chosen wisely by going with the layout Aberrant80's created. It's very sweet. 03:52, 24 January 2007 (CST) ;_; navbar help...please?! Hi. First off, beautiful userpage. Anyway...I'm trying to redo my userpage with subpages, templates, and navbars. I'm only working on the one page until I get it right, but I cant seem to do that. ;_; The page with the navbars is User:Azroth/Aeris Restored. It seems to work well there, but when I try to insert it as a template into the characterbox for Aeris (replacing the text from her name down though the skill bar with the template) the navbars go below the picture instead of next to it and they also resize (width wise) when I click on the "show" button. Think you could help me out? I'm viewing all this on a 1024x768 screen, and I don't know much about the navbars so I'm sure I butchered the coding somewhere.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 22:33, 31 January 2007 (CST) :On my screen (1280 x 1024) it looks fine. The only reason it's putting your nav bars below your picture is because there's no room for them on the side at your screen resolution. That's also the same reason they resize when you open them. If you re-size your pictures to 180 then the nav bars work, but you'll notice that you have to scroll your screen to see all your characters profiles. The screen width is actually driven by your skill bar, so adjusting the with of the skills from 44 to 40 will make your page fit. If you dont like the idea of re-sizing the pictures, you might also try adjusting padding to give you a little more room. Hopefully this helps. 12:12, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Oh yeah, that was my other issue. Everything seems to be really indented on the left side as opposed to how the other boxes are. I think if the padding was reduced to normal then it would all fit, but I dont know whats forcing it in so far.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 13:40, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::: Well.. it's a combination of screen size, the padding used and also the sizes of your skill bars. If those are reduced, you'll be able to view it like normal at your screen resolution. 13:43, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Thanks for the help. *sigh* Guess I'll just have to keep tweeking it until I get what I'm looking for. Sorry I didn't respond sooner but I was a little too caught up watching events develop on Tanarics talk page to even look at my watch list this weekend. The code and everything looks ok though, right? Thanks again.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 21:02, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::Alright, I think it looks ok now. The final form is what's on my main page for Aeris right now. Does it look ok to you?— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 23:58, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::: Ya, it looks awesome. It'll look even better once you get it done for all your characters. Good work! 13:44, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::::::ty :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 13:46, 5 February 2007 (CST) O_O really really nice user page,you would please allow me to use the your navbar format to my user page, even though i'll alter it for my page + I'll give you the credit. EnterNameHere |RIP RIP| :Of course you can. Have fun 12:28, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :: Thanky very muchy !!! EnterNameHere RIP RIP Graphics Question Hi, I think your character pictures look really great, and I was wondering if you could tell me the trick you use to eliminate the background on them? I have photoshop but am kind of a noob with it's more complext functions. Thanks for whatever advice you can offer. -- BrianG 01:16, 5 February 2007 (CST) : For sure, it's really simple, just takes some time. 1. open the image 2. zoom in pretty close to an area of your character 3. grab the polygonal lasso tool, and start tracing as close as you can get to the edge of your character, before you get to far loop the tool back around (selecting the background to be deleted) and click where you started. This will give you a selected area. (The reason you want to loop back often is just in case you mess up, this way you wont have to re-do too much if you catch it fast enough). 4. Delete the selected area. 5. Continue till you've gone around your whole character. 6. delete any other background that borders your character. 7. Once all you have in front of you is your character you can mess with these two tools. But first make a selection around your image by ctrl + clicking on the image in the layer box. Then go to "Select" "Modify" and test out the smooth and contract tools. They will help give a more crisp edge to your image. Remember after you've contracted or smothed out the selection, that is only a selection, you need to copy and past that back into your document. It'll be pasted as a new layer. This is nice for compairing the quality differences between the old and the new. Once you're happy with a certain layer delete the rest and save. Also, when viewing the image in photoshop it helps to have a full white background behind the image... you can do this by creating a new layer, and filling (shift+f5) that layer with white. :Hopefully that's not too confusing. But if it is, just ask and i'll try and clarify. Good Luck! 13:41, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::Thanks, I think those instructions will be straightforward enough. :) I'll give it a try as soon as I get motivated to do my character images. Is there a specific background that you usually take your pictures on to make it easier to cut out? Thanks again for taking the time to write out those instructions. -- BrianG 11:37, 6 February 2007 (CST) :::No special background. Just make sure your graphic settings are max so you get the best quality pic. 12:45, 6 February 2007 (CST) Cool user page! This is perhaps the coolest user page that I have ever seen on a wiki!! My user page is a joke, so don't even visit it. :-) Zakek xek 00:51, 4 March 2007 (CST) Yes very nice :D I was experimenting with the collapsing userboxes you have, but I'm trying to figure out how you get them to be closed whenever you enter the page. Mine are always open. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 12:36, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Coolest userpage eh? Have you seen mine? :P no, kdding:P but anyways this is a cool userpage. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 12:54, 3 May 2007 (CDT)